Throughout this specification, including the claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise,” and variations such as “comprises” and “comprising,” will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps but not the exclusion of any other integer or step or group of integers or steps.
It must be noted that, as used in the specification and the appended claims, the singular forms “a,” “an,” and “the” include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, for example, reference to “a pharmaceutical carrier” includes mixtures of two or more such carriers, and the like.
Ranges are often expressed herein as from “about” one particular value, and/or to “about” another particular value. When such a range is expressed, another embodiment includes from the one particular value and/or to the other particular value. Similarly, when values are expressed as approximations, by the use of the antecedent “about,” it will be understood that the particular value forms another embodiments.
Functions of Bone
The function of bone is to provide mechanical support for joints, tendons and ligaments, to protect vital organs from damage and to act as a reservoir for calcium and phosphate in the preservation of normal mineral homeostasis. Diseases of bone compromise these functions, leading to clinical problems such as bone pain, bone deformity, fracture and abnormalities of calcium and phosphate homeostasis.
Types of Bone
The normal skeleton contains two types of bone: cortical or compact bone, which makes up most of shafts (diaphysis) of the long bones such as the femur and tibia, and trabecular or spongy bone which makes up most of the vertebral bodies and the ends of the long bones.
Trabecular bone has a greater surface area than cortical bone and because of this is remodeled more rapidly. This means that conditions associated with increased bone turnover tend to affect trabecular bone more quickly and more profoundly than cortical bone. Cortical bone is arranged in so-called Haversian systems which consists of a series of concentric lamellae of collagen fibres surrounding a central canal that contains blood vessels. Nutrients reach the central parts of the bone by an interconnecting system of canaliculi that run between osteocytes buried deep within bone matrix and lining cells on the bone surface. Trabecular bone has a similar structure, but here the lamellae run in parallel to the bone surface, rather than concentrically as in cortical bone.
Bone Composition
The organic component of bone matrix comprises mainly of type I collagen; a fibrillar protein formed from three protein chains, wound together in a triple helix. Collagen type I is laid down by bone forming cells (osteoblasts) in organised parallel sheets (lamellae) and subsequently the collagen chains become cross-linked by specialised covalent bonds which help to give bone its tensile strength. When bone is formed rapidly (for example in Paget's disease, or in bone metastases), the lamellae are laid down in a disorderly fashion giving rise to “woven bone”, which is mechanically weak and easily fractured. Bone matrix also contains small amounts of other collagens and several non-collagenous proteins and glycoproteins. Some of these, such as osteocalcin, are specific to bone, whereas others, such as osteopontin and fibronectin and various peptide growth factors are also found in other connective tissues. The function of non-collagenous bone proteins is unclear, but it is thought that they are involved in mediating the attachment of bone cells to bone matrix, and in regulating bone cell activity during the process of bone remodelling. The organic component of bone forms a framework upon which mineralisation occurs. During bone formation, osteoblasts lay down uncalcified bone matrix (osteoid) which contains the components described above and small amounts of other proteins, which are adsorbed from extracellular fluid. After a lag phase of about 10 days, the matrix becomes mineralised, as hydroxyapatite ((Ca10 (PO4)6 (OH)2) crystals are deposited in the spaces between collagen fibrils. Mineralisation confers upon bone the property of mechanical rigidity, which complements the tensile strength, and elasticity derived from bone collagen.
Bone Cell Function and Bone Remodelling
The mechanical integrity of the skeleton is maintained by the process of bone remodelling, which occurs throughout life, in order that damaged bone can be replaced by new bone. Remodelling can be divided into four phases; resorption; reversal, formation and quiescence (see, e.g., Raisz, 1988; Mundy, 1996). At any one time approximately 10% of bone surface in the adult skeleton is undergoing active remodelling whereas the remaining 90% is quiescent.
Osteoclast Formation and Differentiation
Remodelling commences with attraction of bone resorbing cells (osteoclasts) to the site, which is to be resorbed. These are multinucleated phagocytic cells, rich in the enzyme tartrate-resistant acid phosphatase, which are formed by fusion of precursors derived from the cells of monocyte/macrophage lineage. Recent work has identified several molecules that are of key importance in the regulation of osteoclast differentiation (see, e.g., Ralston, 1997). The transcription factor PU-1 which is expressed in early osteoclast precursors is necessary for the initial stages of osteoclast and monocyte differentiation, whereas other transcription factors including c-fos and NFkB play an essential role in stimulating differentiation of committed precursors to mature osteoclasts. Osteoclast formation and activation is also dependent on close contact between osteoclast precursors and bone marrow stromal cells. Stromal cells secrete the cytokine M-CSF (macrophage colony stimulating factor), which is essential for differentiation of both osteoclasts and macrophages from a common precursor. Stromal cells also express a molecule called RANK ligand (RANKL) on the cell surface, which interacts with another cell surface receptor present on osteoclast precursors called RANK (Receptor Activator of Nuclear Factor Kappa B) to promote differentiation of osteoclast precursors to mature osteoclasts. The RANK-RANKL interaction is blocked by another molecule called Osteoprotegerin (OPG), which is a “decoy” ligand for RANK and which acts a potent inhibitor of osteoclast formation (see, e.g., Kong et al., 1999; Yasuda et al., 1998). Recent work suggests that many of the factors that promote osteoclast formation and bone resorption do so by regulating expression of these molecules.
Mature osteoclasts form a tight seal over the bone surface and resorb bone by secreting hydrochloric acid and proteolytic enzymes through the “ruffled border” into a space beneath the osteoclast (Howship's lacuna). Formation of this ruffled border is critically dependent on the presence of c-src, a cell membrane associated signalling protein. The hydrochloric acid secreted by osteoclasts dissolves hydroxyapatite and allows proteolytic enzymes (mainly Cathepsin K and matrix metalloproteinases) to degrade collagen and other matrix proteins. Molecules which have been identified as being important in regulating osteoclast activity include; carbonic anhydrase II (Ca-II) which catalyses formation of hydrogen ions within osteoclasts; TCIRG1, which encodes a subunit of the osteoclast proton pump, and Cathepsin K which degrades collagen and other non-collagenous proteins. Deficiency of these proteins causes osteopetrosis which is a disease associated with increased bone density and osteoclast dysfunction. After resorption is completed osteoclasts undergo programmed cell death (apoptosis), in the so-called reversal phase which heralds the start of bone formation. It has recently been discovered that many of the drugs, which are used clinically to inhibit bone resorption, such as bisphosphonates and oestrogen do so by promoting osteoclast apoptosis (see, e.g., Hughes et al., 1997).
Osteoblast Formation and Differentiation
Bone formation begins with attraction of osteoblast precursors, which are derived from mesenchymal stem cells in the bone marrow, to the bone surface. Although these cells have the potential to differentiate into many cell types including adipocytes, myocytes, and chondrocytes it is now known that the key trigger for osteoblast differentiation is expression of a regulatory molecule called Cbfa1 in pre-osteoblasts (see, e.g., Rodan et al., 1997). Cbfa1 is a transcription factor that activates co-ordinated expression of genes characteristic of the osteoblast phenotype such as osteocalcin, type I collagen and alkaline phosphatase. In contrast, expression of the transcription factor PPARg promotes the cells towards adipocyte differentiation. It is currently thought that some cases of osteoporosis may occur because there is an imbalance between the rate of osteoblast and adipocyte differentiation in bone. Mature osteoblasts are plump cuboidal cells, which are responsible for the production of bone matrix. They are rich in the enzyme alkaline phosphatase and the protein osteocalcin, which are used clinically as serum markers of osteoblast activity. Osteoblasts lay down bone matrix which is initially unmineralised (osteoid), but which subsequently becomes calcified after about 10 days to form mature bone. During bone formation, some osteoblasts become trapped within the matrix and differentiate into osteocytes, whereas others differentiate into flattened “lining cells” which cover the bone surface. Osteocytes connect with one another and with lining cells on the bone surface by an intricate network of cytoplasmic processes, running through cannaliculi in bone matrix. Osteocytes appear to act as sensors of mechanical strain in the skeleton, and release signalling molecules such as prostaglandins and nitric oxide (NO), which modulate the function of neighbouring bone cells.
Regulation of Bone Remodeling
Bone remodelling is a highly organised process, but the mechanisms which determine where and when remodelling occurs are poorly understood. Mechanical stimuli and areas of micro-damage are likely to be important in determining the sites at which remodelling occurs in the normal skeleton. Increased bone remodelling may result from local or systemic release of inflammatory cytokines like interleukin-1 and tumour necrosis factor in inflammatory diseases. Calciotropic hormones such as parathyroid hormone (PTH) and 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D, act together to increase bone remodelling on a systemic basis allowing skeletal calcium to be mobilised for maintenance of plasma calcium homeostasis. Bone remodelling is also increased by other hormones such as thyroid hormone and growth hormone, but suppressed by oestrogen, androgens and calcitonin.
Common Bone Diseases
Osteoporosis is a common disease characterized by reduced bone density, deterioration of bone tissue and increase risk of fracture. Many factors contribute to the pathogenesis of osteoporosis including poor diet, lack of exercise, smoking and excessive alcohol intake. Osteoporosis may also arise in association with inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, endocrine diseases such as thyrotoxicosis and with certain drug treatments such as glucocorticoids. However one of the most important factors in the pathogenesis of osteoporosis is heredity.
Paget's disease of bone is a common condition of unknown cause, characterized by increased bone turnover and disorganized bone remodelling, with areas of increased osteoclastic and osteoblast activity. Although Pagetic bone is often denser than normal, the abnormal architecture causes the bone to be mechanically weak, resulting in bone deformity and increased susceptibility to pathological fracture.
Multiple Myeloma is a cancer of plasma cells. In contrast to most other haematological malignancies, the tumour cells do not circulate in the blood, but accumulate in the bone marrow where they give rise to high levels of cytokines that activate osteoclastic bone resorption (e.g., interleukin-6). The disease accounts for approximately 20% of all haematological cancers and is mainly a disease of elderly people.
Bone Resorption Inhibitors
Several common diseases, such as osteoporosis and rheumatoid arthritis, are characterised by bone loss due to excess bone resorption by osteoclasts. At present the most commonly used types of drugs used to suppress osteoclast activity in these diseases are bisphosphonates (BPs) and non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs).
Bisphosphonates (also know as diphosphonates) are an important class of drugs used in the treatment of bone diseases involving excessive bone destruction or resorption, e.g., Paget's disease, tumour-associated osteolysis, and post-menopausal osteoporosis. Bisphosphonates are structural analogues of naturally occurring pyrophosphate.
Whereas pyrophosphate consists of two phosphate groups linked by an oxygen atom (P—O—P), bisphosphonates have two phosphate groups linked by a carbon atom (P—C—P). This makes bisphosphonates very stable and resistant to degradation. Furthermore, like pyrophosphate, bisphosphonates have very high affinity for calcium and therefore target to bone mineral in vivo. The carbon atom that links the two phosphate groups has two side chains attached to it, which can be altered in structure. This gives rise to a multitude of bisphosphonate compounds with different anti-resorptive potencies. Bone resorption is mediated by highly specialised, multinucleated osteoclast cells. Bisphosphonate drugs specifically inhibit the activity and survival of these cells. Firstly, after intravenous or oral administration, the bisphosphonates are rapidly cleared from the circulation and bind to bone mineral. As the mineral is then resorbed and dissolved by osteoclasts, it is thought that the drug is released from the bone mineral and is internalised by osteoclasts. Intracellular accumulation of the drugs inhibits the ability of the cells to resorb bone (probably by interfering with signal transduction pathways or cellular metabolism) and causes osteoclast apoptosis.
NSAIDs are widely used in the treatment of inflammatory diseases, but often cause severe gastro-intestinal (GI) side effects. NSAIDs developed by Nicox SA (Sophia Antipolis, France), that contain a nitric oxide (NO)-donor group (NO-NSAID) exhibit anti-inflammatory properties without causing GI side effects. An example of such a compound is HCT 1026, which is a nitrosylated derivative of the NSAID flurbiprofen (see, for example, Armour et al., 2001).

Ralston et al., 2003, describe alkane diol derivatives, including alkane diol esters and diesters, for use as therapeutic agents in the treatment of bone conditions.
Barta et al., 2002, describe certain aromatic sulfone hydroxamates apparently useful as protease inhibitors, including, for example, the following compound (IIA-31 on page 35 therein):

Naka et al., 2002, describe certain N-acylaminoalkane hydroxamic acids apparently useful as IL-6 production inhibitors, including, for example, the following compound:

Inukai et al., 1977, describe certain 4-alkylbiphenyls, including, for example, the following compound:

Boots et al., 1976, describe certain arylalkenylcarbinols, apparently useful as hypocholesterolemic agents in the treatment of atherosclerosis, including, for example, the following compound:

Boots et al., 1973, describe certain arylalkenylcarbinols, apparently useful as hypocholesterolemic agents in the treatment of atherosclerosis, including, for example, the following compound:

Additional documents which disclose aryl ketones compounds include: Shibata et al., 1999; Hickey et al., 1997; Tew et al., 1997; Mai et al., 1997; Yuan et al., 2000; Konno et al., 2002.
There is a recognized need for more and better treatments for bone-related diseases which offer, for example, one or more the following benefits:
(a) improved activity;
(b) improved efficacy;
(c) improved specificity;
(d) reduced toxicity (e.g., cytotoxicity);
(e) complement the activity of other treatments (e.g., chemotherapeutic agents);
(f) reduced intensity of undesired side-effects;
(g) fewer undesired side-effects;
(h) simpler methods of administration (e.g., route, timing, compliance);
(i) reduction in required dosage amounts;
(j) reduction in required frequency of administration;
(k) increased ease of synthesis, purification, handling, storage, etc.;
(l) reduced cost of synthesis, purification, handling, storage, etc.
Thus, one aim of the present invention is the provision of active compounds which offer one or more of the above benefits.